


Have We Actually Told Her?

by wouldbflat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, Confusion, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Julie Thinks They're Cheating, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: They guys are together. Like, together together. They think it's obvious, but have they actually told Julie?Or, the guys are together, but they haven't actually told Julie so she thinks they're all cheating on each other.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 288





	Have We Actually Told Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not really one for writing romance, but I thought this would be funny. I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm really struggling with the title here, so if anyone has a better one, please tell me.

When Julie walks into the garage and sees Luke and Reggie making out on the couch, she thinks  _ that makes sense. _

She’s seen the way they make eyes at each other from across the stage, seen the way they share a mic. She’d honestly been wondering when they’d finally get together.

So she quietly backs out of the garage and reminds herself to spray the couch down later.

* * *

Then she walks in on Alex making out with Luke, and things get a little muddled. She stares at them for a minute, wondering what’s going on, before backing out of the studio. It’s not really her place to get between them, but she can’t stand the thought of poor Reggie being cheated on without even having a clue. 

She decides to tell Reggie the next day, wanting him have one more day of peace. 

* * *

Julie gets up the next morning and makes her way outside to the studio. She doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to get between the boys, but she can’t let this go on. Reggie deserves to know that he’s being cheated on.

She takes a deep breath before pulling up the studio doors.

The first thing she sees is Luke, sitting on the couch, strumming his guitar. 

Then she sees Alex, who is… kissing Reggie? And the dark haired boy seems to be kissing back!

Julie has had enough. “Alright!” she yells. Alex and Reggie jump apart, and Luke almost drops his guitar. “I’ve had enough of this! What is going on here?”

The boys look at each other confused. “What do you mean, Jules?” Luke asks. 

“I have seen you,” she points to Luke. “Kissing you.” Reggie. “And then I saw you kissing him!” She practically yells as she points to Alex. “And then I see the two of you kissing right in front of Luke! Who seems completely fine with it!”

“Um, that’s because I am.” Luke pipes up. 

  
She stares at him for a moment before dropping next to him on the couch. “I’m so confused.” she says as she crosses her arms. 

The other two come to sit with them, Reggie squeezing in between her and Luke as Alex balances on the arm rest. 

They all look at each other, having a silent conversation, and then Alex is the one to speak up. 

“Julie, we’re together. Like, all three of us.” 

They all turn to look at her, bracing themselves for her reaction. She’s quiet for a moment before throwing her hands up. “That makes so much sense!” she exclaims, throwing up her hands. 

“So,” Reggie asks hesitantly. “You’re okay with it?”

“What?” Julie says. “Oh, yeah, of course! I’m just glad no one is cheating on anyone.”

Alex snorts. “Is that what you think was going on?”

“What was I supposed to think?” she asks indignantly. “First I find Luke and Reggie kissing, then I see you and Luke kissing, and then you and Reggie are making out right in front of Luke! I thought you were cheating on each other with the same person or something!”

They all look at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

“Okay,” Julie admits, gasping for air and clutching at her side. “That was a pretty ridiculous assumption.”

“You think?” Luke gasps out, and they all start laughing again. 

* * *

Later, when they’ve all calmed down and are squished on the couch together, Julie brings it up. She looks down fondly at the sleeping boy and says, “If either of you ever hurt Reggie, I will kill you. I will find a way.”

“And if Reggie hurts us?” Luke asks with a small smirk on his face.

“You probably deserved it.” She says simply. 

“Hey!” Luke protests, but Alex cuts him off. 

“No, no,” the drummer says. “She’s right.” 

Luke runs his hand through Reggie’s hair, and smiles. “Yeah, I guess she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote this okay and it made you smile a little bit. If not, oh well, I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
